Revelations
by soozeh
Summary: ‘I’m not pretending anything. This is the job. We lose people all the time.’ JackDaniel PreSlash. Missing Scene from Revelations.


**Title:** Revelations  
**Fandom:** Stargate SG1  
**Characters:** Sam, Jack, Teal'c, Implied Jack/Daniel (Pre-Slash)  
**Word Count: **692  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **_'I'm not pretending anything. This is the job. We lose people all the time.'  
_**Notes:** Set during Revelations. Spoilers for Meridian and Revelations. Pre-Slash

--------------------------------------------------

She followed him down the corridors, quickening her pace to keep up with him.

'Colonel, we need to talk.'

'I don't want to hear it, Carter.'

'You can't just pretend this didn't happen.' She told him, her voice strained.

'I'm not pretending anything. This is the job. We lose people all the time.'

She sighed. 'We are talking about Daniel.'

'What do you want me to do? He's gone. We've got work to do.' He stated and then walked off down the corridor.

She stopped walking, turned and walked off in the opposite direction.

_God, he can be such an ass. We are talking about Daniel here and he's all 'it's the job. We lose people all the time.' I suppose it is his way of dealing with things, hiding behind his sarcasm and his thoughtless remarks. We are a team and I don't understand how everyone seems to have forgotten about him and continued as normal. _

She sighed again and continued down the corridor.

--------------------------------------------------

'Are you not all right, Major Carter?' Teal'c asked, concerned.

'I'm fine.'

'You continue to mourn the loss of Daniel Jackson.'

'Yeah, I do. Tell me I'm not the only one.' She looked into his eyes for a conformation.

'I will perform the proper rituals when the opportunity presents itself. Until that time, this mission must take priority.'

A lump was slowly forming in the back of her throat. 'Please, Teal'c. Don't give me that 'way of the warrior' crap. I get enough of that from Colonel O'Neill.'

'Daniel Jackson has ascended to a higher plane of existence. Many Jaffa have dedicated their lives to achieving such a goal.' He stated.

She looked at him, surprised. 'So I'm supposed to celebrate?'

'It is a great accomplishment.'

Sam blinked back tears and swallowed. 'We were a team, Teal'c. No one can even begin to understand what we went through together, what we mean to each other. So maybe Daniel has achieved something of great cosmic significance, I don't know. And to be honest with you, right now, I don't really care. I'd rather have him back.'

Teal'c thought for a moment before looking back at her. His voice was strained and it was clear that he was upset.

'As would I.'

Sam turned her head away from Teal'c and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

----------------------------------------------

'You can't keep it locked up forever sir.'

'Keep what locked up.'

'You know what I'm talking about. And I know you do, you have avoided us all for the past week and not once have you shown any emotion towards that subject.'

He stopped walking and turning to face her. His voice was soft. 'I know.'

'He's gone, Jack. Daniel's gone.'

She looked into his eyes; she was concerned for him. Hoarding his emotions never got him anywhere. If anything it caused more problems. He remembered all the times he should have told Daniel how he felt. But he didn't. 'I suppose I've always thought that I would tell him tomorrow. Never today, always tomorrow. I put it off for so long and now it looks like I won't get the chance to tell him how I feel.'

He paced in front of her and she put her hand on his arm and he stopped in front of her. He pulled her into a hug and they held each other for a few moments. Tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed quietly into his shoulder. A single tear fell and rolled down his cheek and he tightened his grip around her and leant his head on her shoulder.

'I'm sorry sir.'

'Sam, you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't kill him.'

'Yeah I know, but… I miss him.'

'We all do.'

He released her from his grip and she moved back but her hands she gripped his shoulders.

'You'll get to tell him everything you've wanted to. Everything you need to.'

He nodded. 'Yeah. I hope so.'


End file.
